


Wait for Me

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki is too good to him.Jun doesn't deserve him.
Relationships: Goto Misaki & Suzaki Jun, Goto Misaki/Suzaki Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warning: fic contains offscreen drinking, mentions of alcohol, and mentions of vomiting that doesn't happen.

“...Ugh, what is it right no--Shishou!?”

Heavy footsteps rush across the floor, and Misaki reaches out in time to catch Jun’s body before it crashes onto the floor. “Shishou, what happened? Are you okay? Shishou, you reek, is everything good?”

Jun barely registers the words, let alone anything else. He doesn’t have the energy to perceive the situation beyond Misaki’s arms around him and his voice ringing pleasantly in his ear.  _ Not enough SP to use that ability _ , as Misaki would say, and the guilt he had been so desperately trying to drown out with cheap convenience store sake seeps back in.  _ How come you got such a bright kid to go along with your bullshit? Are you really that pathetic to take advantage of the guy's admiration to you? _

He can't fight it, push it back like he usually does. He's away from home, drunk off his ass, and so, so  _ tired _ . So Jun leans into what he  _ thinks _ is Misaki's chest, closes his eyes, and wishes the warmth enveloping him will push those thoughts away and lock them up in the little corner of his mind for him.

* * *

Jun wakes up with a start, groaning as he clutches his head, the binge-drinking he did last night starting to catch up to him. The mattress he's on feels nothing like his bed, neither back home nor at Fantome Iris's sharehouse, and he feels a moment of brief panic, before it ebbs back into solemn resignation. He's just a pathetic NEET, what would any kidnapper want from him? He's not a particularly good asset for anything-

"-ah, you're awake!"

-bits and pieces of last night rushes back to him. Man, he really fucked up big time, didn't he?

As much as he doesn't want to, Jun accepts the glass of water Misaki offers him. "Kounii said that you might get a hangover from drinking, since you smell like alcohol, so he gave me this to give you before he left," he says, offering a few tablets to him. Jun downs them dry, coughing a bit after, to Misaki's alarm. "Shishou, was yesterday okay…?"

Jun stares at Misaki's face, scrunched up in concern. His stomach drops, small frame starting to shake. Immediately, he feels strong arms wrapping around him once again, pulling him into Misaki's broad chest. "I don't deserve you," he whispers shakily. "Why… aren't you supposed to be in campus…?"

"I don't have classes in the morning today," Misaki replies lightly, not helping the sinking feeling in his gut at the slightest.  _ He memorized your routine down to a T, but you don't even know his university schedule? Why are you so worthless? Can't even treat the guy who adores you right. _

"I…" the tears fall down unprompted, his vision getting blurry. "I'm sorry… I'm-I'm not good enough for you…"

"E-eh!?" Misaki's voice pitches up an octave. "What are you talking about, Shishou…?"

"I'm worthless, horrible, useless, can't even treat you right, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I can never be good enough for you-" he's hyperventilating now, gasping for air as guilt and anxiety and panic mix together and churns in his gut. He feels like he's drowning. He feels like he's going to be sick. He's gonna throw up, spill all the contents of his stomach onto the futon and then Misaki is gonna have to clean up the mess he's too good too kind Jun doesn't deserve him-

"Jun!"

His mind, no, his  _ entire being _ stops abruptly, and Jun stares wide-eyed at a fidgeting Misaki. "Ah-uhm, sorry, that's real rude but I really needed you to listen to me…" Misaki meets his eyes head on, gaze determined. Normally Jun would flinch, turn away, but there's a certain…  _ gentleness _ in his eyes that roots him in place. "You're not useless. You're amazing, and a force to reckon with, and brave, and amazing--wait, fuck, I've said that twice--anyway! You're not useless, you're not horrible, and you're certainly  _ not _ worthless! Not to me." Jun feels Misaki place his forehead on his. "You mean the world to me, Shishou. And I like you a lot. Like, a  _ lot  _ a lot. So don't say stuff like that about yourself, okay? Shit hurts me."

"Misaki…" despite himself, Jun smiles. "I really don't deserve you. You should be with someone better."

Misaki knocks their heads together gently. "Hey, stop that." There's a tiny grin on his face, though. "Ugh, what was it that Fuuta said… fuck 'should be's, whaddya think about me?"

It's not a simple question. But Jun's answer is simple. It's always been simple, ever since Misaki offers Jun a bridge into the wonders of the outside world. "I… really like you too, Misaki."

Misaki freezes. The anxiety returns, Jun worrying whether he shouldn't have said it when Misaki asks with a shaky voice, "do you… Shishou, do you… mean that…?"

A part of Jun is tempted to say no, have them return to the status quo, go back to longing for more of Misaki's time, Misaki's touch. But his true feelings have had enough of being silenced. "I… I do. I mean it."

For a moment, there's only Misaki's heavy breathing and Jun's own heartbeat thundering in his ears. And then Misaki withdraws from Jun, falling on his back. "Misaki-"

Misaki lets out the most girlish squeal Jun had ever heard.

It's way too cute.

He starts giggling to himself, so much that Jun's starting to wonder if Misaki somehow managed to get a delayed drunk effect from inhaling Jun's alcohol fumes. Not that that's a thing that could happen, but still.

"A-ah, but we still can't date!" Jun exclaims. "N-not because it'll look bad on you or anything, but you're still really young and-"

"It's cool, it's cool!" Misaki pipes back, interspersed with laughter. "Just knowing you like me back is enough!"

"Eh?"

His giggles die down, Misaki gazing lovingly at Jun from his place on the floor. "Yeah. As long as I can keep you liking me, it'll be fine, right? Then when I'm old enough, we can date for real!"

"That's not how it works…" nevertheless, Jun's heart melts from the sheer earnestness Misaki displays. He's an angel. A true angel, sent from heaven, and somehow Jun is blessed enough to be graced with his presence.

"It is! So please wait for me, Shishou!"

It's really that Jun needs to catch up to Misaki. He doesn't deserve him.

Not yet. So Jun will keep trying until he can proudly stand beside Misaki, say to himself that he's good enough for him and  _ believe _ it, without a doubt.

Then again, that's just details, isn't it?

"Yeah, of course."

_ Wait for me, Misaki. _


End file.
